Anamika Hastur
History Appearance = Anamika is an abomination, she has mass assortment of eyes located in her right eye socket, all violet in color and very obviously studying her surroundings. Her mouth seems to be...wider than most as if someone had taken a knife and slowly ran it along her left cheek. She has long dark purple hair that reaches to the base of her back and a normal looking violet eye. Further down her body is even more of a mess, her right arm being a tentacle with even more tendrils pooling out of holes in the single tendril. She has weird purple swirls and markings along her body and the further down you go the more one would realize that where her legs should be were just useless stilts and her actual legs were located on either side of her hips. Not only do those massive 'legs' exist but on her back she has another pair of them that act like make shift arms. Personality Anamika does her best to keep a noble air to her, she has very proper etiquette and always keeps her head held up high. She's a gentle soul but is also very naive and sometimes her own misconceptions on the world can cause her to seem like she has ill intent. For example she will sometimes try to implant one of her eyes into people who seem sad in order to make them happier with visions of the horrors that she can see, finding that they make her the happiest. She doesn't realize these horrors could drive someone mad and she doesn't realize that maybe people don't want to have her do weird rituals on them in their sleep. She just wants to make people happy in any way she can. She's innocent but her upbringings and nature will cause many to fear away from her. Loves - Seeing the bigger picture: Sometimes she wishes that those around her would understand that their existence is minor on the scale of things. - The voices that speak to her: They say silly things, sometimes they even know things about people before I do! - The Little Creatures: They're everywhere but no one else can see them...it makes me sad. - Tea and Crumpets: Tasty! The maids used to bring me them and sometimes they'd play catch with me with the crumpets and tea! - Parades: I remember hearing music from a distance, I asked one of the butlers and they told me of parades! I've always wanted to see one. - The smell of sleeping things: Sometimes the rats in the cellar would go to sleep for long times, they smelt yummy after a while but I didn't want to wake them up with nibbles. - Birthday Parties: My sisters used to have so many of these! Sometimes if I was good I'd get pieces of the cake! I wish I had a birthday. - Music boxes: They make such pretty noises, sometimes I could hear my sisters listening to their music box through the floorboards. - Butlers and Maids: They've always been so kind to me and fed me whenever I was hungry! - Tea parties: One time one of my sisters had a tea party with me! Daddy got angry with her but it was the best time of my life! - Red Ooze: When my family went missing this weird ooze dripped through the floorboards, now whenever I see it I'm reminded of them....I miss my family. - Tentacles and weird things/body parts: People who are like me are always so nice to meet! Though sometimes they can be really rude! -Wilfred: When my family left me he took their place, he's my new family now. Fears -Loosing the voices: They make me feel like I'm always being watched, if they were to gone I'd feel so.....alone. -Being alone again: The voices keep me comfy but the people in my life keep me safe, I don't want to loose Wilfred -Butterflies: Why are they so colorful? Whats with those weird nose things? Are they going to suck out my brain? Hobbies -Knitting -Cooking -Drawing Family Wilfred Kingsley: He's all I have, everyone else is gone. Friends Wilfred Kingsley: My best-est friend in the whole world, he's strong and skilled and cool and awesome and looks soooo cute! Enemies Stairs: I can't climb up or down them but one day I will best these ungodly contraptions. Aspirations - Open up a tea kitchen. - Grow old with Wilfred - Find my real father - Master the stairs - Knit the comfiest sweater in the world. Category:Character